Excepcional
by mutemuia
Summary: Una mañana más en Bath.


**Descargos de responsabilidad:**

_\- Persuasión_ no me pertenece, pero estas letras sí, aunque yo no protestaría por tener un Wentworth en mi vida…

\- Ilustración original, _Sir Walter Elliot_, de C.E. Brock (por cortesía de Mollands PUNTO net).

**NOTA:**

Este fic fue publicado en el cuarto número (Especial Literatura) de la revista _Yo: Fictioner_ (2018), quienes amablemente me han permitido publicarlo también aquí.

* * *

**EXCEPCIONAL**

La luz gris de la mañana se cuela perezosa por entre los gruesos ventanales de Woodston & Sons, el mejor sastre de todo Bath. _Honrados por la visita de Su Alteza, el Príncipe de Gales, en el año de gracia de 1810_, reza la placa colocada junto a la entrada, de letras labradas que lucen esa pátina de verdes y azules de los metales viejos expuestos a la intemperie.

Adentro, huele a compostura y decoro, a tabaco y cuero, a telas y los aceites de las lámparas, a maderas nobles oscurecidas por el tiempo, y destellan con un toque de decadente opulencia discretos dorados y bronces aquí y allá.

La campanilla sobre la puerta suena y un hombre, seguido de su criado de librea, cruza el umbral. Otros caballeros que allí aguardan, voltean curiosos el rostro hacia el recién llegado. Los saludos son dados, con solemnes inclinaciones de cabeza, respetuosas pero nunca serviles, y ni una sola palabra es proferida.

Hasta que Woodston en persona sale de las sagradas entrañas de la sastrería y le da la bienvenida.

—Sir Walter… —saluda, con obsequiosos ademanes (El señor Woodston es, por supuesto, de dignidad inferior a la de su cliente)—. Es todo un honor contar con su presencia en nuestro modesto establecimiento…

Y el tal caballero le entrega sombrero y bastón a su lacayo y acompaña al señor Woodston de regreso al sanctasanctórum, el mentón altivo, la espalda recta y sabiéndose envidiado por quienes quedan atrás.

Allí acontece el ritual acostumbrado. Sir Walter es desvestido para su prueba de vestuario, que le es colocado cuidadosamente, prendido provisoriamente con hilvanes y alfileres. Y mientras se deja hacer por el señor Woodston, que realiza en silencio ajustes mínimos, armado de su acerico, ocurre algo extraordinario: Sir Walter Elliot piensa en alguien más que no sea augusta persona.

Solo sus hijas, por supuesto, podrían ser dignas de tal merced. Y la culpa de tal inusitado suceso reside en Anne, con esa sorprendente noticia de haber aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de un marino. ¡Un marino, cielo santo! La hija de un baronet desposada con la Armada de Su Majestad… Ciertamente eso es algo que jamás —jamás— se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Para su desgracia, Anne nunca fue como Elizabeth… Era esta la niña de sus ojos, la encarnación viva de toda la belleza de su clase, nacida para ser al menos vizcondesa por matrimonio. Con una punzada de inquietud, Sir Walter reconoce que quizás su hija mayor está demasiado cerca de convertirse en una solterona… Con veintinueve años, debería haberse casado hace casi una década… Pero su belleza y espíritu le permitirán a cualquier potencial partido obviar ese 'detalle'. Porque aquí, en Bath, no le faltarán pretendientes a la hija de un baronet y Elizabeth aportará su gracia, su belleza y el honor de su casa a la casa de otro. Definitivamente, Sir Walter reconoce que fue una buena decisión acceder a venir a Bath, a pesar del infame clima. Tanta lluvia, tanta humedad… Desde que llegó a su residencia en Camden Place, su cabello requiere más pomada que nunca para mantener en su sitio sus ondas y rizos tan esmeradamente dispuestos…

En cambio, Sir Walter se congratula en haber casado a la pequeña y ruidosa Mary nada más salir del internado para señoritas. Sí, estratégicamente colocada dentro de la pequeña (pero adinerada) hidalguía rural, donde no molestara demasiado con sus sobreactuados llantos.

Y luego estaba Anne, su flor marchita… Oh, qué iba a hacer con ella… Sin la gracia de la difunta señora Elliot, sin la belleza de su hermana… Bueno, siempre había pensado que ella estaría a su lado para cuidarle cuando le llegara la vejez… Aunque en eso se parecía a su madre, en su carácter reservado y complaciente…

Sir Walter realmente no entendía por qué los Musgrove o los Croft la buscaban tanto, como si disfrutaran genuinamente de su compañía. Anne no era hermosa, ¿qué podían ver en ella? Sí, de acuerdo en que su hija parecía haber adquirido algo de la lozanía que nunca tuvo (la loción Galans, sin duda, por más que ella afirme que no), pero incluso así… Es que Anne era realmente gris, aburrida, sosa, poco dada a la conversación, pero al menos ellos le liberaban a él de escuchar sus sutiles (y repetidas) llamadas a la moderación. ¡Por Júpiter!, Anne era incapaz de entender que un hombre como él, de su estatus y peso social, debía mantenerse a la moda y ser visto por la gente adecuada en los lugares adecuados. Debía proyectar esa imagen de distinción en su porte, en su apariencia, en cada uno de sus gestos… Y eso no se consigue sin un buen sastre, un buen carruaje, y fastuosas veladas, solo por mencionar un par de ejemplos…

Son esos gustos sociales suyos tan plebeyos, tan vulgares… Una amiga viuda de nombre Smith, que vive en Westgate —recuerda Sir Walter con disgusto—. ¡Inconcebible!

Pero en fin, esa obstinación de carácter que ahora le ha dado por manifestar, tan fuera de lugar y nacida de Dios sabe dónde, todo eso ahora será el problema de otro. ¡Anne casada! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Las veinticinco mil libras del capitán Wentworth le permitirán obviar convenientemente su rango social, su falta de título propio y rebajar un tanto sus estándares, y debía reconocer, si era honesto consigo mismo, que el capitán no estaba mal para ser un hombre del mar. Una planta elegante, un apuesto perfil irlandés… Sus conexiones no eran las mejores, pero aún era joven, y en fin, era hermano político del almirante Croft, que pagaba con religiosa puntualidad el alquiler de Kellynch Hall.

—Me atrevería a sugerir, Sir Walter —dijo el señor Woodston—, que un nudo _à la Byron_ sería lo más apropiado para este _cravat_ de muselina.

Y con la voz del sastre, el pensamiento, fugaz y efímero, de que quizás les hubiera fallado a sus hijas como padre, de que quizás jamás las hubiera conocido cabalmente, nunca llegó a nacer…

Sir Walter observa su reflejo en el espejo de dos cuerpos de la salita de pruebas.

El chaqué, de suave paño verde oscuro, con anchas solapas de terciopelo, luce el acostumbrado corte en U invertida y de faldones rectos. Al señor Woodston le debe un prácticamente imperceptible _evasé_ desde la cintura para disimular alguna antiestética curva que nunca estuvo ahí durante su juventud.

Bajo el chaqué asoma el chaleco, de vivaz seda rosa, con un intricado patrón a rayas y flores. ¿Tres pulgadas? Sí, ahora se lleva un poco más alto, a tres pulgadas y no dos, para dar vistosidad al tejido del chaleco (de solapas cortas sobrepuestas) y al reloj de cadena. Es la moda…

Y por último, los pantalones bombachos, de botonadura doble frontal, de algodón egipcio teñido, con una caída impecable.

Sir Walter está muy satisfecho y complacido con lo que ve. Mucho…

—Mejor un _o__sbaldeston_, de nudo doble y vuelo ancho, al estilo del príncipe regente… —le responde finalmente al sastre.

—Vuestro buen gusto es envidiable, Sir Walter —le concede el buen señor, mientras se apresura a anudar el _cravat_ de la manera convenida.

Y cuando termina, Sir Walter sonríe, enderezando los hombros y girando sobre sí mismo para verse desde todos los ángulos.

La elegante figura en el espejo le devuelve la misma sonrisa vacía.

.

* * *

.

**NOTA: **

Al pie de la ilustración original puede leerse:

_Few women could think more of their personal appearance than he did._


End file.
